User talk:RisingFusion
If I ever break or rebel against any rules pertaining to the Wikia Guidelines, or submit any pasta not up to quality standards, I will take full responsibility for these infractions and accept the punishment dealt with. If you attempt to be an ass at me, or be offensive and speak in vulgar tones, I will either ignore you, reply with a "did you stuff your head in your asshole" type of response, or contact an admin to sort out the matter. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RisingFusion page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 17:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your latest submission is basically a less fleshed-out version of this story. You gave no credit to the original author which can be problematic. Refrain from doing this as it can be misconstrued as plagiarism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't technically plagiarism as the story is quite old and is a bit of an urban legend, but we really aren't accepting variations of old urban legends like "Licking", "The Statue", "The Hook", etc. as there would be far too much room for 'duplicate' stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Advice I can't give you a specific idea, but some suggestions. Take something that scares you and write on it. You can also try to find horror in the mundane, try shifting and twisting a completely everyday experience into something terrifying. As for me writing shorter stories, I am a fan of longer ones as I can really build up characters and descriptions. Although I am set to upload one this weekend that is shorter (5-6 pages). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Name template BedrockPerson :D 23:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Before The Flash" Reading Request I'll certainly take a look at it sometime today. Do you mind if I perhaps do an in-depth review of it? I'm always looking for more material. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yup, you can change it here in your preferences. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) My Apologies I've been working on it and I should have it done today. Just give me a bit. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Critique Up I'm finished. Sorry for the wait once again. Hopefully it can help you notice the problems with the story or help you focus on what to do if you write another one. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Blog-sanity! Hey, you seem to have posted two separate blogs with the same things written. (Additionally comments are disabled on both. If you could tell me which one to keep and which one to delete (the title), I can fix that and allow commenting if you want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Fun Facts You can credit yourself with this helpful template: instead of putting comments onto your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You mentioned me on your profile? Hello RisingFusion, I noticed that on your profile, you specifically mentioned my username and said that you were going to rip my throat out while I am sleeping. To this I can only reply that the joke is on you. I never sleep, I am, after all, a snake. I also have a security alarm system rigged into my home, so if you try to break in, you will find yourself facing the police within five minutes or less :) One more thing, Do I know you? I get the feeling that I do. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 17:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Seriously... Who exactly are you? You do appear to know me and I would appreciate it if you could tell me who you are. You don't have to do it on this wiki, it can be a personal message, whether on imessage or FaceBook. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 01:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 'Sickly' Deleted Just thought I should inform you that I went ahead and marked "Sickly" for review, causing Empy to go ahead and finally delete it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) A new story to come out soon... I just thought I'd let you know that I have a new pasta coming out soon, and I would like to hear what you think when it is finished. The title of this story is Pay the Price, you can tell me what you think through a talk message. Thanks! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sign your talk page messages. Just thought I should let you know, you cann add a section to the talk page of whoever you want to message. You can do this by typing the subject of your message in the designated box above the preview options when you go to leave a message on someones talk page. This makes it a lot easier for me to access your messages. Thanks! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! You did it! XD SnakeTongue237 (talk) 22:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Check It Hey, thought you might wanna check this out. You thought all my other pastas were shit, so what do you think about this one? Under The Floorboards. Thanks ---- --Welcome One And All! 03:37, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords P.S. RuckusQuantum Made Some Art For You & Me. Check it v.2 Here's the new link, please check it out. Mabye you won't hate this one. Under the Floorboards. Anonymous Check your competition blog. Sure I'll do the writing contest :) SnakeTongue237 (talk) 02:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello there From browsing various pastas uploaded to this site, I noticed some of your comments and reviews of the works, and I was wondering if you could take a look and critique a story of mine? It seems like you're an avid reader, you have a really trained eye and you know how to scrutinize things very well and give an honest opinion. It would be amazing if you would give your thoughts on this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Sum_of_Dissidence I love to read, and I feel like I have good writing fundamentals, but I need to know if my execution was worth its weight in salt (if I told a good story, tied in the themes, made it make sense, etc.) I'm new to writing, but I'm passionate about this hobby and I eventually want to graduate and possibly take the time to write a novel, so I would appreciate any advice/criticsm, however positive or negative. Even if you chose not to look at the pasta, thank you for reading my request, Austin Bison (talk) 04:11, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's ok ^^ take as much time as you need. Austin Bison (talk) 23:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pay The Price I' ll let you know once I am done with my newest story. It may take awhile as it is longer than anything I have done before. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 03:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: It said he deleted it for "cliches, plot line, possible spin-off". And thanks for the good score and review! It was going to be a series I was making, of chat logs. Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 03:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My Pasta! I'm done! It's already got one good review from CyanWrites, so I hope you like it to! Best of wishes! An Offer -- Welcome One And All! 19:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords P.S. You should have finals Quick Question Why isn't poetry allowed in the competition? Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 22:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords I'm So Sorry I'm going to have to back out then. I'm really sorry. But, if you still have time, can you review it? I think you'll like it. An Offer, thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 23:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Rollbacker Yes, I'm a rollbacker now. A rollbacker can rename pages and he can rollback edits from users, which basically means that he can undo multiple edits by a user with one button. That's basically it. MrDupin (talk) 18:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Photos I typically upload fotos that I saved onto my computer so I am not sure what the issue is (I am not the most tech savvy). Are you adding the photo using the wikia format and if so, what is the exact message you are receiving? I can try uploading it for you if you link the url of the foto you want to upload. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :The layout. (Wiki or Monobook). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, you should be able to select (in editor mode) in the "Upload"/multimedia section "Choose File" and pull it off of your computer and then add it from there. I am only familiar with uploading a photo that I downloaded onto my computer from google itself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, have you tried this method, you can choose a photo out of your downloads/saved files and upload it directly onto the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Explain? What does my topic mean? I scrolled down, and didn't notice anything. Also, what's my deadline? Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 00:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Explain? Can you please explain what "Hidden Letters" are? -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 01:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 02:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Well, I can't teach you about that, but Underscorre knows almost everything about CSS, so ask him, as I can't give you answers. RuckusQuantum 17:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signatures You might want to take a look at the page I made for Ruckus a while back. Disregard the first couple of paragraphs & skip straight to "Okay, now I'm going to move away from your example to quickly show some pieces of CSS". It goes pretty in depth, and teaches not only colours, but borders, backgrounds, glows and a bit of other stuff as well. If you need anything clarified, just let me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story Your most recent story was deleted for plot issues (Guy finds bloody footprints in his house. Totally seems alright with cleaning them up, not reporting it.) and its rushed nature. I would strongly suggest listening to the advice given to you in the WW and fleshing it out some and adding some explanation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Here is a copy, you could also just go to the WW post where it is for a copy. I would strongly recommend fleshing it out and taking advice from the users who commented on the story as well as working on the plot holes and explanations before contesting it on the deletion appeal as in its current form the appeal will be denied if the issues are not resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Micropastas are deceptively hard to write. I would amend your current WW post and wait for feedback (around four-five days, if no one responds by then contact me and I'll try to help) once that is done and you feel it is ready, you make a new appeal on the Deletion Appeal under a new header. Please note that the story must be drastically re-worked as you want to avoid situations like this. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Giving a story a low score is fine, but let's avoid inflammatory terms like "absolute shit" in the future. Jay Ten (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I just wanted you to know for future reference. As I said, it's fine to state that you don't like something, just watch the inflammatory wording. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 00:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well we do have some concern that completely random topics could cause some sub-par stories to come about. We are currently working on some possible guidelines for future contests which will hopefully improve participation and overall quality. If you want my personal opinion, I think the completely random contest could have some issues. Perhaps hold off until we figure out what we're gonna' do with contests, and you can possibly have a better one with more participation in the future. We're currently working on it, so it should just be a day or two. Jay Ten (talk) 01:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Contest Hey, We're actually putting together a new policy on contests as I write this, which will be going up some time soon (perhaps later today, perhaps in the next couple of days), so I hope you don't mind waiting a little while for a decision until that goes live. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :You requested its deletion and if you read the line where your blog was highlighted, it addresses the fact that your contest's non-sequitur would result in too challenging and was not intended to make fun of your contest. As for your WW post, I'll try to read it when I get a bit of time later. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit story, looking for feedback Hey, In case you're looking for something new to read, check out my latest Tobit chapter, Tobit: Theory of Two and let me know what you think. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:01, May 17, 2015 (UTC) My new one is not disgusting, I promise! Nightingale If you get a chance give it a read and tell me what you think. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poetry Putting this around the entire poem will change the formatting. Your poem here and then formatting it in the manner you just described. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Like this to put your poem in stanzas. So it formats like you want. Just view this in editor mode to see what I did. :One more thing, poetry standards for this site are pretty stringent so I would strongly suggest taking it to the WW or having someone review it before posting it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Can you review my story on the worskshop. I think my parents have been replaced. I'm pretty confident.--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:25, June 3, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:466482 This is a link. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:466482#3. Thanks. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 21:31, June 3, 2015 (UTC) I have updated my story I Think My Parents Have Been Replaced. I used your feedback in what you think will be an interesting way. Re: The "classics" category was subsumed into the "Historical Archive" as there was some confusion about what makes a story a 'classic' (Time? Popularity? Quality?). As for the micro pasta category, this has been brought up in the past a few times without gaining much traction. We have this to help users find shorter or longer stories. Creating a "Micropasta" category is bound to lead to a "Novel-length" category both of which really aren't needed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:32, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I need a first review on my new story in writers workshop, Todd's Survival. I do believe spelling and grammar are taken care of. --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 23:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) I think you misread. The beginning was to catch the readers attention. The head injuries came into effect later with his amnesia and hallucinations. The end said he might or might not be still hallucinating. Nowhere does it says one hundred percent he was. The university affected why he was going to the setting, to study geography. PoTM Nomination Thanks very much for the nomination, I honestly appreciate. But you are kinda right, I don't care much about PoTM. But nevertheless, it's good to know that people like my stories. Thank you. MrDupin (talk) 18:43, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Contest open to everyone Hey, Just wanted to make sure I touched base with you personally. Yes, my Demon/Devil contest is open to all users, so I most certainly am looking forward to your contribution. Best of luck! Banningk1979 (talk) 20:12, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Avatar I drew most of it, and my friend colored it/added some details. It is actually a cropped version of the complete picture. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:36, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Critiques There's a few ways to make a page, you can do a separate blog for your reviews or you can make a user page like this: User:RisingFusion/My Critiques (Title can be changed). There are no rules against creating a blog asking for reviews, but I will have to ask that when advertising the page, you use moderation. Don't spam links. The best advice I can give would be to post the review into the comment section of the story and include a link to the page with the other reviews. Best of luck, I may even bring one of my stories to you for review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:08, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :It's on the main page for new blogs, but you can always ask a few users whose stories you like if they would be willing to submit a story to you for review. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dharma Dharma just squeaks by with our quality standards. While not the best story (or the best researched), I had previously deleted a few of his other stories (Voices, Little Red, etc) for being below QS and feel this just meets it. On a final note, the author's popularity/prevalence on the wiki doesn't hold much water if they post a story that fails to meet our standards. We try to avoid situations like favoritism, but thank you for keeping an eye out and I hope you keep quality checking stories as this wiki has a number of stories that could use a critical eye. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:47, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh and I'll try to check out the WW when I get a chance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:54, June 22, 2015 (UTC) hello New Tobit Chapter Hey, New Tobit story is out, please check it out at Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:29, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Cat-atonic Yeah, I guess 11 Miles does fit into the Vehicles category. I'll try to take a peak at the updated WW post when I get some time, but unfortunately I don't have a lot of time atm. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:05, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sowwy I'll try to read it this weekend, unfortunately, I've been a bit wrapped up in deletion appeals/reasons/other site issues and haven't had much time to do/read the stuff I have wanted to. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:09, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :The ellipses imply otherwise... Semicolon opening parenthesis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Rising, its been awhile since I payed a visit to the creepypasta wikia at all, but that is only true because I have been exceptionally busy lately. Mostly with a new pasta that I just finished writing. I was wondering if you could maybe take a look at it and tell me what you think? The pasta is Broken Mirrors. Thanks! "Delete Now" When you're tagging a page for deletion for formatting errors, please only do so if the issues are truly major. In the case of one story you just tagged for deletion (which I have deleted, but for QS not formatting), the issues were just indenting errors which could be fixed very easily. We will only delete a page for formatting if it's totally unsalvageable. :Whaaaaat? I didn't forget to sign, what are you talking about? I actually can't believe I did that, my sincerest apologies. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I did forget to sign, you were correct the first time. I forget that sarcasm doesn't work in text form, lol. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Just finished "Broken Mirrors" Hello there Rising, just letting you know that I have just completed my revised version of Broken Mirrors! By the way, do you think you can maybe give the pasta a rating? Thanks if you do! SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:04, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: So... As it stands, you're missing a lot of details. (Deadlines, assignment methods, how winners are going to be decided/how many, etc.) There needs to be a more fleshed out proposal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:24, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: I did see your message, but I also saw that you got rid of it. I assume it was because you saw that I was an assistant judge for the contest that pasta was entered into and that I already will be looking at it. I'll be sure to tell you when Banning and I do. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'll run it by the other admins, but I will say that a majority of straight ritual pastas that have recently been posted have been deleted for re-hashing content, not being up to quality standards, etc. so this may result in the deletion of a number of your entries. I'll talk to the others and get a feel for their opinions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey Alright, I left a little comment. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:14, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! Are you up for reviewing stories? If so, I've had a chance to work on my pasta and here's the latest version of it: http://pastebin.com/UiVCk9gd Feel free to give feedback on it. By the way, I gotta roadblock. So after the part where I describe the family moving in, I want the girl to talk to her mom about the move. But I don't know how the girl will feel about the move. On the one hand, she can get excited about learning a new culture, exploring the land, and discovering animal species she hadnt seen in America. On the other hand, she can be anxious about not being familiar with the laws and language and fearing that she won't fit in with other people in the country. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:54, July 18, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:54, July 18, 2015 (UTC) How's the story so far? I don't mean to sound impatient but how far are you into my story? I say this because the results so far are 1 vote for the girl being excited and two votes for the girl being nervous. I'm also waiting for a couple of other people to vote on the former or the latter. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:52, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:52, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "'Twas OK" Message Now the results are 1 for the girl being excited for the move and 3 for the girl being nervous about the move. Well, I got a feeling that the latter is going to win. All I need to do is wait for one more person to finish reading the story or failing that, I move on with the story. Maybe the story will get better as it progresses. I don't know how well I'm doing avoiding or subverting cliches. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Also avoid any sequels, they suck.- ''RisingFusion, ''Shrek Do you hate the second one then? I've never heard of anybody who dislikes that one, honestly. I'm curious now. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re^2: Honestly, I just think the second movie upped the creativity a lot more than the first one, adding new characters and a lot more jokes in general. But hey, that's my opinion. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 14:07, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I agree with that, although I think the 4th one is slightly better than the third. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:38, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Good news! I decided to go with the girl being nervous and actually finished that part. I'm also sharing a few descriptions with Koro to see which ones are fine and which ones need scaling back. So far, most of them seem OK. By doing this, I hope to fix the monotonous tone of the story. I think a good rule of thumb is that if the description is more than 1 1/2 or 2 paragraphs long, the description should be scaled back. When the description analysis is done, I'll show you the latest version of the story. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:29, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Can't Wait" message Well the good news is that most of the descriptions looked good according to Koro. There may be a couple more that need to be looked at. Most of the descriptions haven't gone over 2 paragraphs so if the others look fine, I'll be good to go. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 05:09, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 05:09, July 25, 2015 (UTC) The process is done! So now I got all of the descriptions checked out and they didn't seem too long according to Koro. I'll send you the latest version of the pasta as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 20:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 20:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Here's the story! Here you go: http://pastebin.com/kTdiaiS0 Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:19, July 25, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:19, July 25, 2015 (UTC)